


Lessons for the Archangel Michael

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Since the moment Dean had said yes he was planning to betray him. He was planning on using Dean to take over the world again, only this time better. But to be honest he was not ready to feel this way.orWhen Michael learns how to be Dean Winchester is like and he is suprised.





	Lessons for the Archangel Michael

Since the moment Dean had said yes he was planning to betray him. He was planning on using Dean to take over the world again, only this time better. But to be honest he was not ready to feel this way. Dean fucking Winchester has a great sense of loyalty, his word was to be trusted and he felt responsible for others and that filtered into Michael´s mind. He hated to feel that pang of guilt when he did things Dean would have never do. Sometimes he felt Dean shame filter into his mind and internally he felt that he was disappointed that Dean felt that way towards him... somehow he wanted Dean to admire him and he was failing at that big time.  
So that was his first lesson, He underestimated how powerful and pure Dean Winchester´s soul was. And damm he had a pure and bright soul sometimes he felt momentarily blinded by it. Turns out his vessel was something out of the ordinary.  
The second time he was surprised was by another feeling, this was an unexpected one. Sam and Mary had interfered into one of his plans and had been captures by his people, He got called by one of his soldiers and once he got to the basement where they were being kept he realized his loyal monster soldiers had beaten them both badly, probably tortured them and they were seriously injured.  
A warm wave of pure rage washed over him and he immediately approached them both to check on their injuries. Sam Winchester’s eyes were fixed on a vamp who had a baseball bat on his hand, his face was bloody and swollen, he had a severe wound on a side and was bleeding profusely internally probably from being hit with that bat, he felt the need to protect him. Michael´s grace washed over Sam healing his wounds while he pushed the vamp out of sight killing him instantly.  
“What have you done!” he claimed enraged at the others who run away into the darkness of the basement. The power of that feeling to save Sam was out of control, he was blinded by rage. Fucking monsters without soul!  
“Mom is bad… they stabbed her… please?” Sam´s eyes were pleading. Michael turned to see Mary Winchester unconscious by Sam´s side lying on a pool of blood. She was indeed dying and he rushed to heal her with his grace. Mary remained unconscious for a moment.  
“Why isn´t she waking up?” asked Sam worried.  
“His injuries were extensive, give her a minute” said Michael, she will be ok.  
“They thought that you would be happy if they tortured us…” said Sam looking at Michael not knowing what to think about his behaviour “Let me hold her please” Sam said showing his tied arms and legs. He looked over Mary´s body lying on the cold floor and somehow it felt wrong so he set Sam free with his grace and saw the hunter moved towards his mom and held her lovingly into his arms, something softened inside him. Michael stayed close and felt a pang of jealousy when Mary Winchester opened her eyes and hugged her son Sam back “I love you mom” “I love you to Sam”  
Suddenly his eyes felt watery and he had a little memory flash from Dean´s mind. Mary singing to little Dean a soft song while holding him in her arms making him feel loved and safe. He remembered the fire and John Winchester telling him that his mommy was not coming back ever again. He felt Dean´s pain while feeling alone and afraid at night, feeling overwhelmed when little Sammy cried in his crib. He remembered that Dean used to crawl into the crib with Sammy and sing to him that same song his mommy sang to him. The rage took over and Michael screamed “Fucking Monsters!” His grace incinerating them all in the building. Sam and Mary covered their eyes and when they opened them, the monsters were dead and Michael was gone taking Dean with him.

So Dean´s loyalty and bright soul was not his only strong point. He also fiercely loved and protected his family. Michael had been on the verge of losing control to Dean in that basement but he had recovered on time to flee. He knew that understanding Dean and what made him tick that strongly was key to remain in control, next time he would be ready for the surge of power. Or so he thought.

He had one more lesson to learn and that came with a big surprise. There had been some talk about the Winchester´s having a big secret, a powerful being was coming into this world said the angels. He was quite sure another Nephilim was coming to be, the Winchesters had something to do with it…, and he was decided to prevent it. That meant breaking into the bunker and seeing Dean´s family and friends but he was ready to control Dean through it. He entered the bunker through the main door, and let both Mary and Bobby unconscious with a wave of his hand. The young woman Charlie awoke some intense feelings in Dean but Michael held him down and rendered her unconscious too. Jack and Sam had entered the war room to face him.  
“Give me the woman” said Michael serious  
“What are you talking about?” asked Jack looking confused  
“A new Nephilim is coming to be… now that I am here I feel the power that unborn child already has… I will not allow him to be” said Michael and Sam´s eyes showed a surge of panic. He had an archangel blade, but will he kill his own brother to protect that thing? Michael didn´t think so, Sam was bluffing.  
“You will have to kill us that kid is family, we will die protecting him even from you” Said Jack  
“Michael please, you don´t understand…” said Sam “That baby is…different” he stopped without saying any more  
“Shut up Sam, you can´t stop me!” said Michael and he pushed both Jack and Sam into the wall and let them fall unconscious on the floor. He entered the room they had been eagerly protecting. He could feel that Castiel was there. He was the last line of de defense for that woman. Feeling Castiel´s damaged grace made Dean stir.  
When Michael entered the room he found Castiel hiding on a corner, with pleading eyes and terrified. Michel was about to ask about the woman and the baby when he realized he had been all wrong. Castiel was showing a big baby bump and Michael could feel the power of the unborn child soul… as bright as his father grace and Dean´s soul.  
“Please Michael, please do not do this… my child is innocent” he begged his hands protectively around his belly.  
“This is impossible! What this baby is … how?” whispered Michael feeling like an earthquake running through his grace.  
“Dean, this is our baby. I only found out that I was pregnant weeks after you had said yes to Michael. I don´t know exactly how it had happened because this is not … it had never happened before but… this is our baby, please Dean we need you” said Castiel with tears running down his cheeks.  
Michael fell down onto his knees, he felt Dean´s surprise, his need to protect his husband and his baby was like nothing he had ever felt before. Husband? Michael didn´t know that the angel and his host had such a deep connection. Dean let his memories rush into Michael´s mind. Meeting Castiel after rescuing him from hell, all the times they had shared together, how Cass had chosen him over heaven and his siblings time after time. Their first kiss, their first night together, the first night Dean had bottomed for Castiel was an incredibly powerful memory that had let Michael without breath. Then he saw what Dean wanted for the future, a better world, rising his baby with Castiel and his family. Holding his baby in his arms…. He wanted Castiel to feel safe and stop crying… and Michael couldn´t hold Dean Winchester down no more. Dean revoked his consent loud and clear and pushed Michael out. And suddenly a blast of light and energy left Dean´s body and dissolved into thin air.  
“Dean?” asked Castiel worried that there was no Dean left in there… afraid his Dean was gone.  
“Cass… hello love” said Dean softly he was weak and his eyes were blurry but he extended a hand towards his angel “Is this true? Are we having a baby?” while trying to stand up but failing due to exhaustion. Cass rushed towards him with his big belly and held him in his arms.  
“Oh Dean… it is true. I missed you so much!” said Cass melting on a hug with his husband, feeling safe for the first time since Michael had taken Dean “Thanks Chuck I got you back, I can´t do this alone Dean…. I know nothing about babies… we need you”  
“Oh darling you are a miracle … I will be by your side babe, I missed you so dam much” Dean said crying onto Cass´s shoulder “I love you, I love you”  
“Cass!” screamed Sam rushing into the room and freezing at the sight of Dean and Cass embraced.  
“I am alright, Dean is back with us” said Cass petting Dean´s head lovingly.  
“Oh Dean, thanks god you pushed him out” Sam hugged his brother “I will go check on the others and give you guys some time”  
“They are just unconscious, Michael didn´t want to kill my family” said Dean while frowning wondering why things had happened this way  
“What Dean?” asked Cass knowing that his husband was considering something?  
“My emotions, my feelings about my family and my love for you… were so powerful that filtered through his control, he had never experienced human feelings … not like this” Dean said  
“When you saved me and mom we were very confused and we realized that maybe if you could see Cass… but when we realized he was pregnant we were not willing to risk them…” said Sam  
“Of course not” said Dean and Cass smiled a little “This pregnancy is the best thing that had ever happened to us Cass, we are having a baby … oh god! I am going to be a dad!” said Dean touching Cass´s belly and feeling such happiness that could not be described with words.  
Michael´s grace was floating outside the bunker, the scourge of happiness from Dean and Castiel and the unborn baby was so powerful he could feel it out there. He felt happy for them… He needed to let Dean go, he was going to be a dad, Castiel and the baby and all his family needed him. What Michel felt at that moment was surprising too, he felt he wanted to be part of something so powerful and important, a family. Nobody had ever needed him like that, nobody had ever been this happy to see him, nobody had ever hold him and kissed him like Cass did with Dean. He felt a pang of sadness. He had never been loved, not even in heaven. He made a decision and left.

 

Dean was sad that he hadn´t been there for most of Cass´s pregnancy, but he tried to take care of him and pamper his pregnant husband as much as possible. He loved to sleep with his man in his arms and his hands protectively around his belly. The kid liked to kick a lot, he was getting close to term and Dean couldn´t wait to meet his baby.  
“Did you think about names for the baby?” asked Dean once wondering if in his absence Cass had name their son.  
“I didn´t want to think about this things without you Dean” Cass said turning in bed to face his husband and smiled softly “But now that you are back … should we discuss it?” he said and kissed his husband´s frowned face.  
“I am sorry I missed this all” Dean said sad  
“Oh no, we have discussed this plenty, you did what you had to do and I understand why you said yes. Now, you are back here and that is all that matters” Cass said “How about John?” he suggested  
“Like my dad?” Dean was surprised… “That carries a heavy load Cass…. Something new with less baggage in this family” asked Dean “How about Oliver?” he asked  
“Oliver Winchester, has a nice ring” said Cass “I like it”  
“It does sound good… maybe we can think about it a little bit more, see if we find some others we like more…” said Dean touching his husband´s round belly with adoration.  
“Hey Oliver” said Cass caressing his belly “do you like Oliver?” he asked and both felt a big kick “Oh!”  
“Hey Oli, be good to daddy” Said Dean and they both looked at each other lovingly realizing that is was done, their little baby was to be named Oliver and they both loved it.

Oliver Winchester was born on April 24th, it came to this world with 4 kilograms and a loud and powerful set of lungs. When Dean held him in his arms he cried and cried for hours. It was a miracle and he was a dad. All his family was there, Sam, Bobby, Charlie, mom…. It was perfect. He kissed Cass a million times and more that day. What a precious baby they had done together.  
Two days later, there was a knock on the bunker´s door. The cameras showed an unknown man. They all got armed and met the man outside the bunker.  
“I need to talk to Dean” said the man  
“Who are you?” asked Mary suspicious of any stranger.  
“Its me, Michael” he said. They all looked at him taken aback by his presence. All hunter pointer their weapons towards him.  
“What do you want with Dean?” asked Sam reluctant.  
“That is between Dean and me, can you call him so we can talk? ” he said. Sam asked Jack to go get Dean.  
When Dean saw the man Jack had said claimed to be Michael he recognized the Archangel´s grace intermediately, in the end they had been one for a long time. “Michael…” said Dean “What do you want?”  
“I felt the baby being born, I have a present for you” he said. Dean looked at him reluctant “I had never felt anything like that before”  
“Who are you possessing now?” asked Dean angrily  
“The body is empty, the man died of a heart attack outside a bar. In here it is just me” he said and Dean looked at him with an intriguing light in his eyes and Michael felt a pang of hope. “I came to give you this” He tended a piece of paper towards Dean. There was a rune written on it. Dean hesitated but Castiel who was behind his husband looked at it “It is a protection sigil in Enochian, it is safe”  
Dean took it and looked at it confused “What is this for?”  
“It will protect the baby from being summoned by demons and angels against dark magic too” said Michael “It is my apology for taking you for those months when you should have been with your family” he said  
“Alright?” said Dean “what are you planning on doing now Michael?” he asked  
“I got a job as a beekeeper north from here in Tulcson and I need to get back” he said “I just wanted to stop by and give you both the congratulations” he said “Can I see him? I would really like to see him” he asked  
“no” Dean said  
“Oh. Alright” said Michael a little deflated. He felt a pang of rejection and turned around leaving towards his car.  
“Michael” Castiel called him “Please don´t go”  
“Cass” Dean chastised him  
“Dean I know how it feels to be alone, let me say this please” Cass then approached Michael while rummaging into his pockets and got out a pen and a little wrinkled piece of paper “Humanity if difficult. If you ever need advice, call me” he gave him his phone number.  
“Thanks Castiel… what is the baby´s name?” asked Michael  
“Oliver” Cass said  
“Sounds nice…. You didn´t chose and angelic name...” said Michael  
“Well the Winchesters are my family in more ways than one” said Cass and Michael nodded in understanding  
“Goodbye” said Michael getting into his car and driving away.


End file.
